Typical fluid pressure control systems for controlling hydraulic equipment such as vehicle brakes and clutches include a master cylinder assembly hydraulically connected to hydraulically operated components such as a slave cylinder assembly. Ordinarily, connections between the various components of a fluid pressure control system are made only after separate installation of the components, such as in the engine compartment of a vehicle. After the connections are made, it is ordinarily necessary to fill the bore of the master cylinder with hydraulic fluid and bleed air from the master cylinder. This can be a difficult, dirty, and time consuming affair. It is desirable to simplify the task of installing a master cylinder assembly in a fluid pressure control system.